call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moon
Moon ist die elfte Karte im Überlebenskampf und noch dazu die letzte in Call of Duty: Black Ops, dort erschien sie mit dem Rezzurection-DLC. Sie wurde am 23. August für Xbox 360 und am 22. September 2011 für Playstation 3 und PC veröffentlicht. In ihr kehren die vier originalen Charaktere (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki und Edward Richtofen) zurück und man bekämpft die Zombies zum ersten Mal nicht nur auf der Erde... Moon ist die größte Zombiekarte in Black Ops und die Drittgrößte bisher erschienene; nur noch überboten von Green Run und Mob of the Dead. Beschreibung Moon spielt in Area 51 sowie dem Mond und ist eine Herausforderung für alle Spieler. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo und Richtofen kehren als spielbare Charaktere zurück, allerdings lässt sich auch als Teil des Eastereggs Samantha Maxis steuern. Weiterhin haben zwei neue Wunderwaffen ihr Debut; die Wellenkanone und das Quantum Entanglement Device (kurz QED), außerdem ersetzt das Gersch Device die Affenbomben. Zwei neue Ausrüstungsteile tauchen außerdem auf, der Weltraumanzug und der Hacker. Durch den Weltraumanzug kann man auch an Orten überleben, an denen es keinen Sauerstoff gibt; mit dem Hacker kann man die verschiedensten Objekte auf der Map beeinflussen und damit eine breite Palette an Auswirkungen erzielen. Zwei neue Zombies dürfen auf Moon das erste Mal bekämpft werden: Der Astronauten-Zombie und der Teleporter-Kriecher. Der Astronaut spawnt zufällig mitten in der Runde und läuft langsam über die Map. Bekommt er einen Spieler zu fassen, teleportiert er ihn zu einem zufälligen anderen Platz auf der Map, vorrausgesetzt, die Tür dorthin wurde schon aufgekauft, außerdem stiehlt er dem Spieler ein Perk, falls dieser schon eins besitzt. Die Teleporter-Kriecher sind eine verbesserte Version der Novagas-Zombies und können sich auf eine kurze Distanz zum Spieler hinteleportieren. Teleporter-Kriecher halten noch weniger aus als ihre Vorgänger, allerdings sind die Astronautenzombies unglaublich stark; vergleichbar mit dem Napalm-Zombie auf Shangri-La. Man spawnt zu Spielbeginn in Area 51, wo die Zombies erstmal noch langsam sind und eine geringe Gesundheit haben. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit fangen sie an zu rennen, nämlich immer dann, wenn ein Atomalarm kommt. Da zusätzlich auch noch Höllenhunde spawnen, ist ein ein Überleben geradezu unmöglich, vor allem da es in Area 51 keinerlei Waffen gibt und man nur den halbvollen Colt M1911 besitzt. Die Rettung wird einem durch ein leises Piepen mitgeteilt, welches ungefähr zeitgleich mit dem ersten Atomalarm ertönt: Der Teleporter zum Mond ist aktiv. Neben dem Teleporter spawnt per Zufall jedes Mal entweder Juggernog oder Speed Cola. Befinden sich alle Spieler auf dem Teleporter, werden sie automatisch zum Mond teleportiert. Schafft man dies nicht und stirbt noch in Area 51, so bekommt man unter dem Game Over keine Runde angezeigt, sondern die Zeit, die man unten überlebt hat. Im Gegensatz zu früheren Maps ist kein Mainframe oder etwas ähnliches vorhanden; außerdem ist der Strom deaktiviert. In Folge dessen gibt es auch keinen Sauerstoff auf der Griffin-Station. Da man nur eine begrenzte Zeit ohne Luft überlebt, muss man sich also schleunigst einen der Raumanzüge nehmen, die direkt neben dem Ankunftspunkt hängen. Anders wie bei anderen Maps gibt es keine Waffen im ersten Raum und Spieler müssen erst eine der beiden Türen öffnen, um an die M14 und die Olympia zu kommen (sobald man jedoch eine geöffnet hat, ist die andere automatisch ebenfalls offen). Außerdem gibt es noch eine kurze Auszeit, bevor die erste Runde beginnt und die Zombies beginnen, die Barrieren zu zerstören. Da man ohne Strom weder Schwerkraft noch Sauerstoff besitzt, sind Zombies erstens nicht zu hören und können zweitens auch ziemlich überraschend hinter einem auftauchen. Sobald man den Strom allerdings eingeschaltet hat, werden Schwerkraft und Luft in sämtlichen Gebäuden wiederhergestellt. Beides kann jedoch wieder rückgängig gemacht werden, wenn ein Fenster zerstört wird (beispielsweise durch eins der Grabungsgeräte oder eine schlecht geworfene Granate). Neue Inhalte *Ein neues Perk mit dem Namen Eselstritt, welches auch in Black Ops 2 wieder auftritt: Es erlaubt einem, drei Waffen gleichzeitig zu besitzen (im Gegensatz zu den regulären zwei); wenn man jedoch stirbt, ist die Dritte ebenso wie das Perk verloren. *Zwei neue Wunderwaffen: Die Wellenkanone und das Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *Zwei neue Zombiearten: Der Astronauten-Zombie und der Teleporter-Kriecher. *Die Rückkehr von kriechenden Zombies und Höllenhunden. Die Höllenhunde spawnen allerdings nur in Area 51, wenn man lange genug dortbleibt. *Schwerelosigkeit sowie Bereiche ohne Sauerstoff. *Schwerkraftsaufzug, ein Raumanzug und der Hacker. Man kann nur den Anzug oder den Hacker mit sich führen, da beides den selben Ausrüstungsslot einnimmt. *Ein neues Easter Egg mit dem Namen Richtofen's großer Plan. *Die Punktefarbe der Spieler wird nun per Zufall generiert. *Fünf spielbare Charaktere, da man Samantha Maxis im Körper von Richtofen spielen kann, sobald man das Easter Egg abgeschlossen hat. *Die Grabungsgeräte, die sich manchmal aktivieren und, wenn man sie nicht aufhält, die Tunnel 6, 11 oder das Biologische Labor zerstören, wodurch Sauerstoff und Schwerkraft in diesen Bereichen verloren gehen. Easter Eggs *Es gibt ein musikalisches Easter Egg mit dem Titel Coming Home, das wie früher aktiviert wird, indem man bei drei Teddybären auf der Map den "Benutzen"-Knopf gedrückt hält. Die Teddybären tragen Raumfahrthelme. Der erste ist außerhalb des Starterraums bei dem "Samantha Says"-Computer. Der zweite befindet sich bei der Tür, wenn man die M16 kaufen kann, über dem Weltraumanzug. Der dritte ist bei den Semtexgranaten und Stamin-Up in einem Loch in der Wand, nur der Helm guckt heraus. *Das zweite musikalische Easter Egg ist eine neue Version von Damned und heißt Re-Damned. Man muss bei einem Computer im Labor den Benutzen-Knopf gedrückt halten. *Das dritte musikalische Easter Egg ist eine 8-Bit-Version von Coming Home. Dafür muss man bei den vielen Computern mit den Radios am Ende von Tunnel 11 in der Nähe der Stromquelle den "Benutzen"-Knopf gedrückt halten. *Das vierte musikalische Easter Egg ist eine 8-Bit-Version von Pareidolia. Man muss eine Filmrolle finden und sie in einen Computer in den Laboren einlegen. Das Lied kann man nur in der Nähe des Computers hören. *Das Haupteasteregg, Richtofen's großer Plan. Infos *Nachdem man sich am Anfang des Spiels von Area 51 zum Mond teleportiert hat, wird die Zeit angezeigt, die man auf der Erde überlebt hat. Diese Zeit wird auch angezeigt, sollte das Spiel schon am Erdboden enden. *Es gibt keinen Song, wenn das Spiel vorbei ist. Anstattdessen hört man bloß Gelächter. Das zweite Lachen ist länger als das erste und in einem tieferen Ton. *Mit vier musikalischen Easter Eggs hat diese Map die bisher meisten. *Der Hangar in Area 51 ist dem Hangar aus der Multiplayermap Hangar 18 nachempfunden worden. *Wenn der Spieler sich teleportiert, während die Erde von Raketen getroffen wird, wird der Himmel für wenige Sekunden rot und man kann den Weltraum sehen. *Dies ist die erste Map, bei der die Pack-a-Punch-Maschine direkt am Anfang des Spiels verfügbar ist. Spielt man Stadt auf Überleben oder Schmerz, kann man ebenfalls direkt punchen, die Maschine steht in der Lavagrube bei der man spawnt. *Es ist die erste Map, in der die Spieler Punkte teilen können, die zweite ist Green Run. *Moon ist die fünfte Überlebenskampfkarte, in der es keine kaufbaren Fallen gibt. *Die Punktefarben der Charaktere werden nun per Zufall generiert, außer bei Tank Dempsey, um sicherzugehen, dass Richtofen immer im Spiel ist. *Das ist die dritte Map, bei der Höllenhunde zusammen mit anderen Zombies spawnen können. *Moon ist, zusammen mit Dead Ops Arcade, die einzige Zombiekarte in Black Ops, in der die Armbrust nicht vorkommt. *Wenn man mit mehr als zwei Spielern spielt, sind Richtofen und Dempsey immer dabei, während Nikolai und Takeo variieren. *Spielt man alleine und springt mit einer Wiederbelebung vor der Griffin Station in den Tod, ist man nicht völlig Game Over, sondern wird wieder nach oben gespawnt; allerdings liegt man auf dem Boden. *In bestimmten Bereichen lassen die Zombies keine Power-Ups fallen. *Das ist das zweite Mal in der Spielserie, dass die Spieler das Weltall besuchen können. Das erste Mal war in der Mission Zweite Sonne aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Diesmal kann man seinen Charakter jedoch selbst steuern. *Auf dem Käfig, der die Pack-a-Punch-Maschine umgibt, steht "OBEY" (dt. Gehorche). *Ein Spieler kann eine Tür hacken, während ein anderer Spieler verblutet. Ist dieser aber tot und die Punkte fallen unter 200, so bekommt man Punktabzug, wenn die Tür geöffnet wird. *Im Ladebildschirm ist ein Schatten, der aussieht wie ein Mädchen, das einen Teddybären hält, was höchstwahrscheinlich Samatha sein soll. *Das erste Mal kann man im Zombie Modus schweben. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Maps aus Call of Duty: Black Ops